no es tan facil
by Road-chan
Summary: lavi se a convertido en un bookman y ha dejado la orden ahora que todo se termino, pero despues de unos años vuelve a encontrarse con allen enfrentandose a viejos sentimientos que dejo pasar ¿que hara ahora que debe volver a lidiar con ellos?


Hola! Después de siglos y siglos de no subir absolutamente nada vuelvo con un laven, espero sea de su agrado

Disclaimer: man no me pertenece y hago esto por diversión y amor al yaoi y por sobre todo a la pareja

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

-te acuerdas de Allen-pregunto la joven

-Allen Walker, claro, destructor del tiempo, 14avo Noé, cabello blanco, ojos grises, criado por mana, fecha de nacimiento incierta-contesto Lavi como quien contesta la pregunta a un examen oral y se ha aprendido de memoria la respuesta

-un "si lo recuerdo" era suficiente Lavi-dijo Miranda sonriendo nerviosa

-no Lavi, bookman- contestó el, para después decirle adiós con la mano y alejarse, dejando a la joven completamente atónita

_No Lavi, bookman_

Las palabras resonaban en su cabeza aun después de dos horas de haberlas pronunciado, cansado se arrojo a su cama permitiendo que los recuerdos lo invadiesen.

Hace algunos años el había sido solo Lavi, pertenecía a la orden…el registro 49…Allen….

Después de terminar con la historia de los Noé, el fue nombrado bookman y viajo al siguiente lugar de registro, perdiendo todo contacto con los personajes del anterior

Decir que la despedida no había sido dolorosa era mentir, el pelirrojo pensó por un momento que no podría alejarse al ver la mirada llena de tristeza en el chico alvino

-un bookman no debe tener un corazón, es una regla esencial-el viejo panda solía decirle eso a cada tanto y nunca lo sintió tanto como en esos breves instantes en que Allen se arrojo a sus brazos y estuvo a punto de robarle un beso

Afortunada-o desafortunadamente como ahora lo veía-había logrado evitarlo, después se había obligado a no pensar en el, eran recuerdos demasiado bellos…pero igual demasiado dolorosos y confusos

Sin embargo el destino aprecia empeñado en hacerlo sufrir, a su mente acudió el recuerdo del breve encuentro con Miranda ¿qué estaría haciendo ahí?

Sacudió la cabeza no, no debía pensar eso, debía seguir como si nada. Los exorcistas no eran más su asunto.

Mientras, en un hotel del centro de la misma ciudad, un joven albino se encontraba profundamente dormido, al menos hasta que la puerta de su cuarto se abrió

-Allen-kun adivina a quien me encontré-no espero respuesta, se sentó en la misma cama que el y exclamo-a Lavi-

-¿Lavi?-el albino sintió como su estomago se contraía

-sí, aunque esta muy cambiado-respondió ella bajando un poco el ánimo con el que había entrado-ahora se hace llamar bookman-

-y no te pregunto… ¿por mi?-

Miranda lo pensó un poco antes de contestar, la carita de Allen mostraba tanta ansiedad que resultaba enternecedora

-te recuerda muy bien-dijo evadiendo la pregunta-pero no tuvimos mucho tiempo para platicar, tuvo que irse-

El chico asintió sonriendo, feliz de saber que estaban cerca del pelirrojo y que con algo de suerte, el también podría verlo

Ella sonrió, adivinando los pensamientos de su amigo, aunque por otra parte, se preocupaba de que Allen lo viera. Lavi no era el mismo después de todo y eso saltaba a la vista.

Por la noche, ambos chicos salieron a cenar, Allen no dejaba de mirar a todos lados, buscando una cabellera roja entre la multitud

Entraron a un restaurante donde pidieron café y un poco de pan

Mientras, Lavi imitaba al alvino sin saberlo, igualmente prestando más atención a los transeúntes, temiendo que en cualquier momento divisara una cabellera blanca; aun así deseaba encontrárselo, aunque no lo aceptaría ni a sí mismo.

Se convencía de que solo había salido por que se le antojo un pastel, no porque quisiera buscar al albino, y si estaba mirando en todos los restaurantes, puestos de comida y tiendas, era solo porque no encontraba nada de su agrado.

Finalmente su mirada se topo con lo que –según le decía a su conciencia-no quería ver, en uno de los restaurantes del centro estaba Allen con Miranda.

El corazón de Lavi se acelero rápidamente, mientras un extraño vértigo se apoderaba de él, con pequeños pasos se acerco hasta el local, entrando con cierto sigilo

-me gustan mucho los pasteles que sirven aquí de postre-dijo en voz baja, intentando justificarse con el mismo, tan acostumbrado estaba a justificarse con el panda cada que iba a ver a Allen que ahora no podía dejar de hacerlo

Después simplemente paso, sus miradas se cruzaron en un instante, Lavi casi corre hacia Allen al notar la forma en que sus ojos plateados destellaron de felicidad y su rostro se iluminaba con una sonrisa

¡ho cielos! ¡Cuánto extrañaba aquella sonrisa!

Recuperando un poco de control sobre si mismo comenzó a caminar tranquilamente en su dirección, mas le fue imposible hacer que sus manos dejaran de temblar así que las metió en las bolsas de la chaqueta que llevaba

-hola Allen, Miranda-se detuvo inseguro de cómo continuar

-bookman-san-contento Miranda, la sonrisa de Allen desapareció unos instantes al escuchar el nuevo nombre, el cual sería el definitivo, pero pronto se recupero

-¿no quieres cenar con nosotros?-pregunto esperanzado Allen

Lavi asintió y se sentó, ordeno su pedazo de pastel, diciéndose a sí mismo que de cualquier forma, iba a comer en alguna mesa y realmente no importaba en cual fuera, ni que la mesa estuviera ocupada ya. El que estuviera ocupada por dos viejos personajes de un registro suyo no era su culpa.

Las horas corrieron en forma rápida, la rebanada de pastel se convirtió en uno completo y varias tazas de café desfilaron frente a ellos una tras otra, de ser bookman paso en algún momento a Lavi, y de sonrisas fingidas y palabras cuidadas cambio a la natural forma de expresarse y risas reales en la charla con sus dos amigos.

Tampoco paso desapercibido para Miranda la forma en que el nuevo bookman miraba a Allen, ni el sonrojo en sus mejillas cada que sus manos se tocaban accidentalmente.

La velada bien pudo haber seguido toda la noche, pero uno de los meseros llego a avisarles que se acercaba la hora de cerrar

Los tres salieron del local quedándose en la banqueta, sin saber realmente que hacer

-creo que ya debió irme-dijo Lavi, Allen asintió y Miranda dijo repentinamente que había olvidado algo en el baño

Cuando ambos se quedaron solos un incomodo silencio cayó sobre ellos

-¿cuanto tiempo permanecerán aquí?-pregunto Lavi rompiéndolo al fin

-una semana, después iremos krory, nos invito a su castillo-

-kuro-chan!-Lavi sonrió con nostalgia, recordaba a la perfección como lo habían conocido, también fue cuando descubrió la "habilidad" de Allen con los naipes

-¿Lavi?-le llamo Allen al ver que el pelirrojo se había quedado divagando-Lavi-

-¿He? Lo siento, solo recordaba-la sonrisa avergonzada del mayor provoco que las mejillas de Allen enrojecieran levemente, realmente Lavi se veía muy apuesto cuando sonreía

El alvino no pudo evitar seguir viendo los finos labios, víctima del deseo de probarlos

Al notar la dirección de la mirada de Allen, el estomago de Lavi dio un vuelco provocándole un cosquilleo que, lejos de ser molesto, le resultaba fascinante, se permitió a si mismo mirar los labios de su compañero, los cuales tenían un ligero tono rosado, lucían suaves y tentadores

Sin darse cuenta, la distancia entre ellos se fue reduciendo, lentamente… pero de pronto Lavi reacciono a lo que sucedía

-ya debo irme-dijo desviando la mirada

-pero Lavi…-el tono herido de él no paso desapercibido para el otro, sin embargo el era un bookman, no le estaba permitido relacionarse con las personas, el no formaba parte de la historia. Allen Walker solo era un nombre en la historia de la lucha de los exorcistas contra los Noe, nada más

-bookman-corrigió él, dándose cuenta apenas que durante toda la cena estuvo respondiendo al nombre de "Lavi"

Ante ese momento que aparecía no avanzar a ningún lado Miranda salió del restaurante

-ya podemos irnos Allen-kun-le dijo tomándolo del brazo

-sí, adiós bookman-san-

Lavi miro a Allen sorprendido por el tono tan frio que había utilizado, esperaba ver sus ojos tristes pero solo se encontró con una gélida mirada comparable a la de kanda, y eso le provoco una amarga sensación

-con permiso-musito Miranda, algo cohibida igual por el repentino cambio en la actitud del albino

Lavi asintió y los miro alejarse, esperando que en cualquier momento Allen volteara a vero, pero él no lo hizo

Cuando desaparecieron por la esquina siguiente el pelirrojo se marcho a su casa y al igual que en la tarde se arrojo sobre su cama con frustración, aventando unas almohadas ¿pero qué diablos le sucedía? En primer lugar jamás debió haber salido en busca del albino…

Suspiro, no comprendía por qué le afectaba tanto la actitud indiferente que había adoptado Allen cuando le corrigió su nombre, o ese repentino anhelo de probar sus labios, la calidez que lo envolvía cada que el sonreía, por no hablar de su estomago que parecía tener una fiesta dentro cada que sus manos se rozaban

No lo comprendía y tampoco estaba muy seguro de querer hacerlo

Mientras en el hotel, Allen se encontraba bajo la ducha, dejando que el agua tibia resbalara por su cuerpo relajándolo, confundiéndose con el agua sus lágrimas fluían libremente…Lavi lo había rechazado por segunda vez.

Se sentía molesto consigo mismo, el sabia lo importante que era para Lavi el ser un bookman, no debería llorar por un rechazo predecible, ni haberlo tratado de esa manera, después de todo Lavi solo cumplía las reglas de todo bookman

Cerró la llave y se seco para poder ponerse un pijama, salió ya más tranquilo y se acostó

-Allen-kun… ¿estás bien?-pregunto Miranda esperando no ser indiscreta, no tenía la mas mínima idea de cómo ayudar a su amigo pero tampoco podía dejarlo solo

-estoy…deprimido-dijo eligiendo el sentimiento que mas predominaba, sin intenciones de preocupar a Miranda pero sin poder guardárselo para el mismo

-no creo que a krory-san le molestara que llegáramos antes-dijo tratando de que sonara como algo casual-podríamos irnos mañana-

Allen negó con la cabeza, no había realmente razón para irse, lo más probable es que no volvieran a toparse con su ex compañero

Y tal como esperaba así paso, aunque salieron en varias ocasiones no volvieron a ver a Lavi, al menos hasta el día de su partida, cuando Miranda y el esperaban el tren

-pensé que no los encontraría-dijo tranquilamente el pelirrojo acercándose a ellos-quería despedirme de ustedes-

Miranda sonrió y lo abrazo, después se alejo un poco, con la escusa de mirar los horarios

Lavi se removió un poco incomodo, mientras Allen miraba las muy interesantes vías del tren

-lo siento Allen…-dijo finalmente Lavi -yo…no era mi intención lastimarte-

Allen lo miro sorprendido, pero pronto se di cuenta que Lavi hablaba del beso que el rechazo

-no te preocupes bookman-san, fue mi culpa-dijo forzando una sonrisa, Lavi se quedo callado sin saber realmente que responder, al ver eso el albino decidió continuar-fue mi culpa el pensar que me encontraría a la misma persona de la cual quede profundamente enamorado-

-Allen yo…-intento decir el pelirrojo

-yo siempre amare a Lavi, pero a ti bookman-san…a ti prefiero olvidarte-dijo agachando la mirada para que no notara las lagrimas que amenazaban con caer, después d eso subió al tren seguido por Miranda

-Allen…-

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Y? que les pareció? La verdad es que aun no se si seguirlo o no, dependerá por completo de ustedes, asi que si quieren conti ya lo saben, un review y road-chan sabra si debe seguir haciendo el intento de escribir o de plano ya ponerme a estudiar conta


End file.
